Melt
by xXNerdAlertXx
Summary: Link and Zelda spend some time together one stormy night in each other's arms and have a little talk. "You make me melt every time you hold me like this." Fluffity fluff fluff...Oneshot. Hope you enjoy! :D


Hi there! :D If anyone out there is waiting for updates on Runaway, I'll have you know that it's going to come, but it's going to be agonizingly painfully slow. Just saying. I had to write this because this freaking plot bunny was GNAWING at my brain. And because I really wanted to write it. :D The idea came to me in a bout of insomnia one night. It's been happening a lot lately. And sorry for any mistakes you might find; it's pretty late and my parents have been nagging to go to bed for a while. I'll check over this when I have time. Excuses, excuses. Anyway, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I wish I could come up with some fun, creative way to say this, but I can't. I don't own The Legend of Zelda. Duh.

* * *

**Melt  
**xXNerdAlertXx

"Link, are you sure we should be doing this?" Zelda turned partially in Link's arms as she tried to face him. She was met with a finger on her lips, shushing her.

"It's fine." Link murmured quietly into her ear. "It's fine."

Zelda smiled and resumed her original position, facing the fireplace in front of her. The two of them were sitting on the floor in her huge room. Why they weren't on the chair, Zelda would never know, and she was too lazy to object when Link sat down on the carpet and patted his legs, wanting her to sit on his lap. It was hard to imagine the cold winds accompanying the storm outside when the combined comfort of the fire and Link's body heat made it excessively warm, almost hot. But who was she to complain?

"What are you thinking about?" Link's voice almost made her jump as he raised one of his hands from her waist to cup her face, turning her to face him and making her shift her weight on his lap.

Zelda gave him a smile. "Nothing. You?"

He smiled back. "You're beautiful." He chuckled at her rapidly reddening face.

"Link, seriously. If Impa…or my father…or someone walks in on us, we're both dead."

"Relax." Link tightened his grip on her waist, pulling her closer. "We barely get any time with each other anymore. Just don't worry."

Zelda couldn't stop smiling, almost giddily, as she leaned back and rested her head on Link's chest. She closed her eyes and sighed contentedly, giving him silent acknowledgement that she had heard and agreed with what he said.

Link grinned and rested his chin on her shoulder, breathing in her scent. Her hair smelled like flowers.

"Your hair smells like flowers."

"Thank you."

"That wasn't meant to be a compliment, Zel."

"But you say everything as a compliment when you're talking to me."

"…That's true."

Zelda laughed, almost deciding to turn around again but stopping herself at the last second. The two sat in silence for a while; Zelda staring at the fire, Link sneaking peeks at her from the corner of his eye. Neither cared about anything but the company of the other person, and for a moment, it seemed that the fluffy, romantic atmosphere filled the room, almost overwhelming its two inhabitants. After a few minutes, Link spoke up.

"You're beautiful."

"You already told me that." This time, Zelda twisted around to look at him.

"But it's true." Link's expression softened, his eyes filling with longing. "You're very beautiful."

Zelda smiled sweetly, and hesitated before responding. "And you're very…" She paused, trying to find the right word. "…attractive."

Link burst out in fits of laughter at this, removing his arms from her waist to clutch at his sides, amused by the fact that someone as bright as Zelda Harkinian had had to think about something so simple, and had come up with a compliment so uncommonly used. That was his Zelda.

"What?" Zelda pulled back from him slightly, assuming a mock-hurt expression.

"Attractive?" Link raised an eyebrow.

"You are attractive. What did you want me to say?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe…hot, sexy, amazingly Adonis-like, anything along those lines, because those are obviously Link Avalon qualities. Although, knowing you, I expected you to tell me I was handsome. I might have even settled for "cute" if it were you saying it."

"Whatever." Zelda tried leaning back into his chest again and was surprised when his arms didn't automatically wrap around her waist like they usually did. "What?"

"Say something nice to make up for that." Link grinned cheekily, crossing his arms over his chest.

"That was nice, Link. It was a compliment. Compliments are nice."

"That was an extremely badly formulated compliment, Miss Zelda."

"Fine. Umm…" Zelda resolved to uncross Link's arms and bury her face into his chest to think, reveling in his warmth when he instinctively pulled her closer. "You make me melt every time you hold me like this." She snuggled closer to him, if that was even possible.

Link was taken aback by this confession. Normally Zelda would never be able to tell him something that big…and personal. Zelda would've never have been able to swallow her pride and admit something like that to him. He smirked.

"Is this is a good melt or a bad melt?" His voice took on a teasing lilt and he smiled when Zelda looked up at him.

"Good. It's very fun, you should try it sometime." She said, matching his tone perfectly.

"You make me melt all the time." He admitted, burying his face into her hair. He could feel his face growing hotter as she laughed.

"A good melt or a bad melt?" Zelda giggled.

"Both." Link cupped her face in his hands, looking at her seriously.

Zelda said nothing, only looked at him questioningly.

"You make my heart melt when you smile, even more so when I know it's because of me." Link paused, gauging her reaction.

Zelda nodded encouragingly, surprised to see him so serious.

"My stomach and nerves melt when there's a possibility of you being in danger." Link pulled Zelda toward him, cradling her. "I never want that to happen."

"Being alone with you like this makes me melt." Zelda said quietly.

"You like being alone with me?" Link pushed her away slightly, holding on to her shoulders.

"Yes…why?"

Link answered by eyeing her suggestively and belting out the best evil cackle he could manage.

_Smack!_

"Ouch! Zelda!"

Zelda turned away from him, pouting.

"…Sorry."

"You totally ruined the moment, Link."

"…Sorry."

"…"

"Zellie? I love you."

"…"

"…Sorry."

* * *

I tried so hard. It was supposed to be fluffy. Hopefully it was fluffy to you, because it was to me. And hopefully you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. And hopefully you leave a review and tell me what you think? :D Thankies.


End file.
